dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
DanceDanceRevolution (2013 arcade game)
This article is about the 2013 arcade game named DanceDanceRevolution. For other uses, see: Dance Dance Revolution (disambiguation) DanceDanceRevolution, also known as DanceDanceRevolution 2013, DDR 2013, or colloquially NEWDDR, is the current entry in the DanceDanceRevolution arcade series. The fourteenth entry in the arcade series and successor to 2011's DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX, it is the "last" game in the DDR arcade series, hence the simplified name change, with updates distributed through eAMUSEMENT. DanceDanceRevolution was officially announced on October 24, 2012, with a location test scheduled from October 26 to 28 in Akihabara, Tokyo, and later released on March 14, 2013, with upgrade cabinets being released a week later. It later received a South Korean version of the game, which will be released on a currently unknown date. Development DanceDanceRevolution had its only location test from October 26, 2012 to October 28, in Akihabara, Tokyo, with a release date slated for March 2013. Among the new changes and features revealed were: *The up/down buttons on the cabinet change sort modes or categories. *Good judgments increase the combo. *Synchro bonus. *TAG Play Mode. The design for the new cabinet for the game was revealed after the location test. DanceDanceRevolution was later shown in the Japan Amusement Expo 2013 (formerly known as Arcade Operators Union (AOU for short)). In this event that started on February 15, 2013 and ended on February 16, the new cabinet was shown, showing the new changes: *A white cabinet color and blue/pink color scheme. *Larger screen (now 42 inches). *Lack of LED lightstrip and LED sidelights. *Larger storage space for players to put their belongings in. After the event, it was revealed that a few arcades in Japan would be getting DDR 2013 on March 19, 2013. The game was later released on March 14, with upgrade kits being released the following week. A Korean version of the game underwent location tests in June and July 2013. DDR 2013 is the first DDR game since DDR 3rdMIX to have a Korean version. General Information/New Features/Changes *TAG Play Mode. Similar to UNISON Mode from DDR 3rdMIX. If players get the same timing on the same notes (can be a different difficulty for each player), then they get bonus points. This is called a "synchro bonus". *The up/down buttons on the new cabinets and DDR X cabinets now allow the player to change sort modes or categories. *A new interface. New interfaces will be added every six months. *A new cabinet design. Changes include: **Screen size increase, from 37 inches (diagonally) to 42 inches. **A larger space for players to put personal belongings in. **White color. DDR 2013 is the first arcade DDR game to have a white color for its cabinet, similar to DanceEvolution ARCADE. **Removal of the lightstrip on the cabinet and the sidelights to the sides of the machine. **Pad sensors do not light up when stepped on, similar to home version dance pads. Pad sensors also receive a new design. **Handle bars are colorcoded for each player: P1 is blue, P2 is pink. **The USB slot for edits is now gone. **A new software type (Software Type C). *New songs will be added every month, with boss songs being added every six months. *The Good judgment now counts towards the combo. Goods also no longer reduce the player's lives by one when on Extra Stage. *First game without any songs with Challenge charts in the default songlist (excluding Enjoy Level unlocks). *The judgments receive a new font and have slightly changed: **Marvelous→'Marvelous!!!' **Perfect→'Perfect!!' **Great→'Great!' **Miss→'Miss...' **O.K.→'O.K.!!!' ***The Miss judgment has returned to its red color. ***However, the FULL COMBO! font is still the same as the one used in DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX (Medfly). *In the music select screen, each player now has their own Groove Radar and UI instead of sharing one Groove Radar and UI. *Cut-ins now appear for Double Style play. However, this only applies to the new white cabinets and the DDR X upgrade cabinets. *LOVE IS THE POWER -Re:born- no longer has its background video. *PARANOiA Revolution and TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION now have their background videos in fullscreen. *ヘビーローテーション's audio has been changed to the original version (albeit shorter than the cut used in other BEMANI games), and so the steps have been changed. However, the artist is still not credited to AKB48 presumably because the album art hasn't changed. *Course Mode and Happy Mode are absent this time, much like DDR 1stMIX. *女々しくて and the remaining 2ndMIX mode songs (BAD GIRLS, Boom Boom Dollar, KUNG FU FIGHTING, Stomp to my beat, MAKE IT BETTER (So-REAL Mix), and PUT YOUR FAITH IN ME (Jazzy Groove)) from DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX now have different album arts (in Memeshikute's case, it is now the album art used in DanceEvolution ARCADE and jubeat saucer) *Remaining 2ndMIX mode songs have been moved to their respective 1stMIX and 2ndMIX folders. *First installment in the arcade series since DDR 1stMIX in which no non-human character is available as a playable character. *Character models are now more smoothened and less jagged compared to past installments. *Series debut of S-C-U, REDALiCE, WALL5, Akhuta, Yoshihiko Koezuka, DJ TOTTO, Starving Trancer, Hideyuki Ono, Mutsuhiko Izumi, and 日向美ビタースイーツ♪ (Hinata Bitter Sweets♪). *First arcade game since DDR X to feature Harmony Machine, Tommie Sunshine, and Jena Rose in the default songlist. *eAMUSEMENT Participation. DDR 2013 uses the eAMUSEMENT Participation system to account part of the player's credits to Konami and the arcade using eAMUSEMENT. Therefore, it requires a constant Internet connection in order to work; disabling the connection will render the machine inaccessible. Also, due to the new eAMUSEMENT Participation system, the ENCORE EXTRA STAGE has been removed, and so the game credit will end on the EXTRA STAGE instead. Every non-human character (including Rena) has been removed as well, making the character roster the current smallest of any post-2008 generation DDR arcade game, at 12 characters. *The music section of the official website now has album arts for new songs sized at a resolution of 280x280 instead of 256x256. *The opening movie is from the CS DanceDanceRevolution games released in 2009. *Edits are now loaded through the Select Music screen, not the Data Entry screen. *BE LOVIN now has its background video from DDR EXTREME 2. Groove Radar Changes For the complete list of Groove Radar changes, please see: DanceDanceRevolution (2013 arcade game)/Groove Radar Changes Character Roster All characters from DanceDanceRevolution X2 and DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX return with the exception of all non-human characters (Rinon, Victory-Concent, Geisha Zukin, and PiX) and DDR HOTTEST PARTY staple character Rena, as well as 2ndMIX characters Dread Snake and Janet. All returning characters keep the same outfits from DDR X2. Returning Characters *Disco *Yuni *Rage *Bonnie *Julio *Alice *Emi *Zero *Gus *Jenny *Ruby *Baby-Lon Removed Characters *Dread Snake *Janet *Rinon *Victory-Concent *Geisha Zukin *PiX *Rena There are currently 12 playable characters. Private BEMANI Academy (私立BEMANI学園) The Private BEMANI Academy (私立BEMANI学園) is a collaboration event that was announced on April 11, 2013 and started on April 24, 2013. These songs also appear on beatmaniaIIDX 20 tricoro, GITADORA, jubeat saucer, pop'n music Sunny Park, and REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring-''. To unlock each song, get 100% on Friendship to each artist duo. You can play ''DanceEvolution ARCADE or SOUND VOLTEX II -infinite infection-'' to receive bonus Friendship degrees. Some songs may be easy to unlock in DDR 2013, while the rest (except Elemental Creation) are harder. In order to unlock them more quickly, play their dominant games (e.g. to unlock GAIA, you would have to play ''beatmaniaIIDX 20 tricoro). WARNING: Some songs may be dominant in two games (e.g. Empathetic). To unlock those songs quickly, play the two games they're dominant in (e.g. Empathetic is dominant in DDR 2013 and pop'n music Sunny Park). You can watch the official video showcasing the event here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0vTg9XmFprU New Songs The new songs are (listed in ABC order): *Empathetic / Sota÷Des - Dominant in DanceDanceRevolution and pop'n music Sunny Park. *GAIA / 猫叉L.E.D.Master+ - Dominant in beatmaniaIIDX 20 tricoro. *STULTI / MAX MAXIMIZER VS DJ TOTTO - Dominant in REFLEC BEAT colette. *Synergy For Angels / TAG×U1-ASAMi - Dominant in DanceDanceRevolution. *お米の美味しい炊き方、そしてお米を食べることによるその効果。 / 大日本鉄倶楽部 【あさき＆９６】 - Dominant in GITADORA and REFLEC BEAT colette. *晴天Bon Voyage / TOMOSUKE × seiya-murai feat. ALT - Dominant in beatmaniaIIDX 20 tricoro and jubeat saucer. *創世ノート / PON+wac - Dominant in pop'n music Sunny Park. *虹色の花 / Akhuta y OJ - Dominant in GITADORA. *ラキラキ / Mutsuhiko Izumi & S-C-U - Dominant in jubeat saucer. Boss Song To unlock, all nine collaboration songs must be unlocked in order to unlock the boss song. The boss song is: *Elemental Creation / dj TAKA meets DJ YOSHITAKA By playing either beatmaniaIIDX 20 tricoro, DanceDanceRevolution, GITADORA, jubeat saucer, pop'n music Sunny Park, and REFLEC BEAT colette, a 2.5% of Friendship will be awarded towards unlocking Elemental Creation (in GITADORA's case, Elemental Creation -GITADO ROCK ver.-''). As of April 24, 2013, a Challenge chart for Elemental Creation can be unlocked through EXTRA STAGE. You must clear all 私立BEMANI学園 songs on all difficulties (on Single, you have to clear all songs on all four difficulties: Beginner, Basic, Difficult, and Expert. On Double, you must clear all songs on Basic, Difficult, and Expert). Reward Upon unlocking Elemental Creation, you can Graduate. Doing so will unlock GRADUATION ～それぞれの明日～'s background video from Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. However, the video has been altered to remove references to Naoki Maeda. 私立BEMANI学園 Original Soundtrack An album featuring all 10 私立BEMANI学園 songs plus the ''GITADORA versions of some songs and the opening theme was announced on May 27, 2013. It was released on July 17, 2013. jubeat, GITADORA, DDR's Triple Journey (jubeat, GITADORA, DDRの Triple Journey) The jubeat, GITADORA, DDRの Triple Journey event was announced on July 25, 2013 and started on August 1, 2013. This is a crossover event with DDR 2013, GITADORA and jubeat saucer. Each day, you are sent a mail from either Baby-Lon, Otobear, or Smith. The mail has a hint as to what you should do. If you fullfill the condition, you will unlock a song for either DDR 2013, GITADORA, or jubeat saucer. The songs are (listed in order of appearance): *sola / 小野秀幸 (August 1, 2013) *Sweet Rain / Y&Co. feat. Karin (August 3, 2013) - jubeat knit *Magnetic / Sota Fujimori (August 5, 2013) - jubeat saucer *キケンな果実 / 達見 恵 featured by 佐野宏晃 (August 7, 2013) - GITADORA *フー・フローツ / Nanako (August 9, 2013) - jubeat saucer *からふるぱすてる / ki☆ki (August 13, 2013) - GuitarFreaks V5 & DrumMania V5: Rock to Infinity EXTRA STAGE The same EXTRA STAGE requirements from DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX and DanceDanceRevolution X2 are still used in this game. However, with the addition of the eAMUSEMENT Participation system, the ENCORE EXTRA STAGE has been removed. To access the Extra Stage, you must fulfill these requirements: ※The number of stars earned for a full combo is the number of stars earned for the grade (see table above) plus one star Once 9 stars have been obtained, on the Final Stage, they disappear, and the player is allowed to access the Extra Stage. However, these stars must be earned back if the player wants to access the Extra Stage again. The first EXTRA STAGE song is Monkey Business, available from 03/14/2013. On 04/24/2013, another EXTRA STAGE song, Another Phase, was added. On 04/24/2013, a Challenge chart for Elemental Creation can be unlocked through EXTRA STAGE. On 06/12/2013, a new EXTRA STAGE song, Air Heroes, was added through an update. On 07/18/2013, a new EXTRA STAGE song, Spanish Snowy Dance, was added through an update. The difficulties available for Spanish Snowy Dance depending on the total sum of the difficulty ratings and number of stages on credit: On June 27, 2013, a new Challenge chart for Monkey Business was added. It was accessible depending on the sums of difficulty ratings and number of stages on the credit: *2 stages: 31+ *3 stages: 46+ *4 stages: 61+ *5 stages: 76+ **As of August 1, 2013, Monkey Business is available for regular play on all difficulties. On August 1, 2013, a new Challenge chart for Another Phase was added. It is accessible depending on the sums of difficulty ratings and number of stages on the credit: *2 stages: 31+ *3 stages: 46+ *4 stages: 61+ *5 stages: 76+ As with the previous games, the Extra Stage is played with a battery dance meter starting out at 4 lives. Missing a note or getting an N.G. on a Freeze Arrow or Shock Arrow will reduce your lives by one. When you run out of lives, the game is over. Update History As with past DDR games, DanceDanceRevolution 2013 is updated occassionally. Carried with these updates are bug fixes and new features. 2013031000 First version. 2013032800 *Fixed a bug where the announcer was late announcing multiples of 100 combos when there were Goods in the combo. *Fixed bug where getting a Full Combo on Challenge charts with Shock Arrows (0 Goods and Misses) wouldn't display properly. *Fixed occasional crashing on upgrade cabinets (non-X cabinets) *Fixed general sluggishness of interface (X cabinets) *Fixed bug where timing display (Fast/Slow) would all be displayed as "N.G." 2013040400 *All songs with special stages now use generic dance stages instead to fix crashing issue (excluding TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION and PARANOiA Revolution, whose videos are now fullscreen in order to evade this issue). 2013041600 *Announcement of 私立BEMANI学園 event. *Timing fixes on the DDR X and pre-DDR X cabinets to fix overall problems with syncing that did not appear on the newer white dedicated cabinets. The timing issues occured on songs not in the DDR 2013 folder (e.g. songs from the DDR X2 folder). *The "GuitarFreaks XG DrumMania XG" BEMANI folder has been renamed to GITADORA. 2013041900 *Fixed bug where Elemental Creation would accidentally appear instead of Monkey Business when in Local Mode. 2013050600 *Intro movie from DDR HOTTEST PARTY 3 and DDR X2 CS added. *CANDY♥ now has its background video from DDR EXTREME 2 again. *Full combo ring added to full combo scores imported from DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX. *Demo play now is shown. 2013061100 *Bug fixes. *Return of Edit Data (only on non-white cabinets). *Edit Data is now accessible through the select music screen. *Addition of Air Heroes, a new EXTRA STAGE song. *BE LOVIN now has its DDR EXTREME 2 movie. 2013070200 *eAMUSEMENT Ranking sort has been fixed. 2013071500 *Addition of "LICENSED MUSIC" folder. *Category folders' font has changed from Helvetica to ITC Avant Garde, similar to REFLEC BEAT and REFLEC BEAT limelight. *Addition of Spanish Snowy Dance *Addition of 7 new licensed songs and new unlockable Challenge charts for 5 existing licensed songs 2013073000 *Start of Triple Journey event. *bag now has its DDR EXTREME background video. *All songs with special stages (e.g. Replicant D-action songs) that were initially removed in DDR 2013 now have their special stages again (not including PARANOiA Revolution and TRIP MACHINE EVOLUTION). *Spanish Snowy Dance's Double Expert chart has been fixed. *Air values above 100 are now calculated like this: (Number of jumps per minute + 36) × 100 / 91. Songlist See: DanceDanceRevolution (2013 arcade game)/Songlist Difficulty Changes For the complete rerating list, see: DanceDanceRevolution (2013 arcade game)/Difficulty Changes Removed Songs The following songs from DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX have been removed in this game: Known Bugs / Goofs *Somehow You Found Me's BPM is listed as 175. The actual BPM is 180. *ウッーウッーウマウマ(ﾟ∀ﾟ)(Speedcake Remix)'s correct spelling is ウッーウッーウマウマ(ﾟ∀ﾟ)(Speedycake Remix). *On non-widescreen cabinets, the album jacket of the selected song in the music select screen can sometimes disappear. *If Hidden+ and Sudden+ are used in Couple Play edits, only the Player 1 right and Player 2 left arrows remain uncovered. Trivia *DanceDanceRevolution 2013 is the first DDR game since DDRMAX not to have a course mode. *DanceDanceRevolution 2013 is also the first DDR game since DDRMAX not to have an ENCORE EXTRA STAGE. System BGM External Links *eAMUSEMENT Website *Product Page Category:DanceDanceRevolution Category:DDR 2013 Category:Arcade Series Category:2013 DDR Games